


Like I've Never Loved

by bigficenergy



Series: Now That I Found You [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Carly Rae Jepsen - Freeform, Inspired by Music, M/M, Songfic, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: The road to David and Patrick's wedding is scored by Carly Rae Jepsen.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose, Stevie Budd & Patrick Brewer, Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Series: Now That I Found You [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411474
Comments: 33
Kudos: 137





	1. Let's Get Lost (Reprise)

**Author's Note:**

> It's back for the last time, just like the show itself! _[sob]_
> 
> This will be the final installment of my CRJ-inspired series. I've been sitting on a couple of finished chapters with the intention of finishing the whole thing before starting to post it, but the [teaser](https://twitter.com/SchittsCreek/status/1196458041312337926) being released today has obviously given me some big feelings, so I'm gonna start posting it, maybe angling for a chapter each week.
> 
> There will be references to the rest of the series, but I've tried to write this so you don't have to have read or remembered the other fics. But you know, check out [You Could Be The One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321659) if you want. It would make me really happy. And then read all the smutty tack-ons if you're into that!
> 
> The first few chapters will be snapshots leading up to the wedding, and the last two are during the wedding. It's gonna get sappy, it's gonna get silly, and I hope you enjoy it. ❤️
> 
> (Tags will be updated as chapters are posted.)

“So, as your Entertainment Coordinator-”

“Mkay, I’m gonna stop you right there,” David says, interrupting Alexis. “We’re putting you in charge of _ just _ music, because my _ fiancé _ is insisting that we _ delegate _ some wedding tasks. _ I _think we’re doing just fine, but I said okay because…”

Patrick, who is sitting next to David at the table outside of the Cafe where Alexis asked them to meet her, takes a long sip of his tea. When David doesn’t finish the sentence, he chimes in.

“Because you love me, and you respect and trust my opinion?”

Even though David is wearing a pair of dark sunglasses, Patrick knows his eyes are squeezed shut as he nods jerkily.

“Mhm, yeah, what you said.”

“Okay anyway!” Alexis says, eyes wide and determined. “As your Entertainment Coordinator, I wanted to sit down with you and get all of the iconic wedding music moments sorted out.” She opens her laptop. “I’m assuming you already know what you want your first dance to be, so we can just get that one out of the way.”

When neither of them respond, Alexis looks up to find the two of them looking at each other. Patrick makes a face that, in turn, makes David looks offended.

“This is why we need to delegate, David,” Patrick says. “Things slip through the cracks.”

“Okay, well how hard could this possibly be?” David says, throwing his hands up.

“Well it would be easier if _ your song _wasn’t so upbeat, we could just use that,” Alexis says. “Unless you want to do something lively and, like, choreographed-”

“No, mm-mm,” David says.

“Well then what if we could get someone to perform Patrick’s arrangement, which I heard was very slow and romantic-”

“Absolutely not!” David exclaims. “No one could do it justice.”

Patrick smiles at that, reaching over and squeezing David’s knee affectionately.

“Okay fine, do you two have any other songs that are, like, _ yours _then?” Alexis asks.

“No,” David says, at the same time that Patrick says, “Well there’s…”

Patrick stops, but it’s too late. Both Rose siblings are looking at him, intrigued.

“I’m sorry, what other song do we have?” David asks, his mood instantly improved now that he can turn his focus on this.

“Really sad that you don’t know, David,” Alexis says with a pout.

“Take a lap, Alexis,” David says, waving her off. She, of course, stays put.

“It doesn’t matter,” Patrick insists, looking a little flushed. “It’s not a slow dance song anyway.”

“Okay, but I _ need _ to know what song it is regardless,” David says.

Patrick looks between the two expectant Roses and sighs.

“Okay, you remember our second date?”

“Aw, was that the one where he fell asleep?” Alexis coos.

Before David can hurl another insult at her, Patrick says, “Yes. But…” He turns his attention fully to David. “Before you fell asleep, you put on a song.”

Slowly, a smile blooms on David’s face. “I did. It was my way of telling you I trusted you not to murder me even though you drove us out to the middle of nowhere after we’d been dating all of two days.”

“You’re fine and I apologized for that. Anyway, I didn’t know how literally I was supposed to take the song,” Patrick says. “All the stuff about the tendency to not open up to people, but that-”

“‘You could be the one’,” David quotes softly.

Patrick smiles. “Yeah. And I looked at you there… passed out, snoring…”

“I was _not_,” David insists, rolling his eyes.

“And I wondered if I could be that for you. I wanted to be. Even then.”

They smile at each other, not noticing Alexis vibrating with impatience across from them until she exclaims, “Oh my god, what was the song?”

“Uh, I think it’s called ‘Let’s Get Lost’?” Patrick says, but David knows that he _ knows _that’s what it’s called. “Yeah, by the, uh, the ‘Call Me Maybe’ girl.”

David shakes his head, exasperated. “Remind me why I’m marrying you?”

“I didn’t take you for a Carly Rae Jepsen fan, Patrick,” Alexis says.

“She’s a, uh, very talented songwriter,” Patrick says with a shrug.

“Mhm, mhm,” Alexis says, typing something furiously on her laptop. “Okay, this is good, good meeting, why don’t we call it a day, and then Patrick, we’ll meet again to talk about the song you’ll be performing and where we’ll be scheduling you.” She closes her laptop, packs it away in her bag, and stands. “Just grab some time on my calendar.”

“Hold on!” David protests. “We didn’t accomplish anything here! And excuse me, but ‘performing’? ‘Schedule’?”

“Well obviously Patrick is going to sing something,” Alexis says. David glares at Patrick who sips his tea innocently. “And mom wants the Jazzagals to do something.”

“The _ Jazzagals_?”

“Anyway, you guys clearly need more time to figure out your first dance song. In fact, I’m going to do some leg work for you, ask your friends for their input, see if we can’t rustle up an appropriate song for you two.”

“No, don’t do that, don’t _ do that_, Alexis!” David calls as she’s walking away.

“Don’t worry, I’ll waive the extra fee!” she calls back.

“We’re not paying you!” David groans, covers his face with his hands.

“I think that went well,” Patrick says, rubbing David’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song:  
"Let's Get Lost" - [Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S2BGjJ_4BTk) | [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Carly-rae-jepsen-lets-get-lost-lyrics)
> 
> See [ch. 2 of YCBTO](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321659/chapters/43436972) for the date referenced and the song's first appearance.
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you next week, hopefully!


	2. Automatically in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter, thus rejoining me in the CRJFU (Carly Rae Jepsen Fic Universe? Not as catchy as I'd hoped).
> 
> This chapter was posted at some point on Tumblr, and I only changed it a little since then.

When David lets himself into Patrick's apartment - which is really _ their _apartment at this point - he finds his fiancé sitting on the sofa with his guitar. Patrick looks over at the sound of the door.

"Oh hey," he says sheepishly. "You're back early. How was breakfast?"

"My mom had to run off early for Jazzagals rehearsal." He goes over to Patrick and hands him the cup of tea he'd brought back for him, kissing him on the top of his head. "I thought you were gonna be working on wedding stuff."

"I am working on wedding stuff."

David squeezes his eyes shut, grimacing. "That's what I was afraid of."

"_You said _ I could play you something at our wedding. Remember? On Valentine's Day, after we'd-"

"Yes! Because back then, I didn't actually think you were going to try to marry me!"

"Mm, well no take-backs," Patrick says, taking a sip of his tea.

"Wow, how old are you?"

"I think a better question is how old are y-"

"Okay no, I'm not playing this game," David says, coming around to sit on the coffee table in front of him. He places his hands on Patrick's knees. "So. Have you decided which song you will be using to make me cry even more at our wedding?"

"Afraid not. I've ruled a few out though."

"Oh? What didn't make the cut?"

"David. Are you asking me to play for you?"

"You could just _ tell _me."

"Where's the fun in that?"

Patrick hands his tea to David, who rolls his eyes, but takes it. He sets it down on the table next to him, folds his hands in his lap, and waits as Patrick figures out what chord he needs to start on. He starts to play, taking a few beats to get a feel for it, then begins to sing.

_ "Oooh oooh  
_ _ Never guess what came after…" _

David can't help but smile, already recognizing the Carly Rae Jepsen song, even in Patrick's much lower voice.

_"Oooh oooh_   
_I fell automatically_   
_In love_   
_Right away, baby_   
_It's a real rollercoaster _   
_When the wind goes the other way_   
_But you and me, right away, baby_   
_We were automatically in love_   
_ Right away, right away, baby   
Just a… boy undercover and a boy with the getaway…"_

Patrick fumbles the lyric, changing "girl undercover" to "boy" on the fly. David just smiles wider.

_"But you and me, right away, baby _   
_ We were automatically in love  
In love…"_

Patrick ends on three chords each strummed once. As the last one rings out, he smiles and shrugs.

"I'm starting to think you like her even more than I do," David teases.

"Just one of the many things you opened my eyes to," Patrick says, leaning over to kiss him. He picks up his tea and leans back on the couch to take a sip. David's hands find Patrick's knees again.

"Is that true?" David asks, softly.

"Is what true?"

"Was it automatic for you?"

Patrick sits back up, leaning on his guitar. "We've definitely talked about this."

"Have we?"

"Yeah. I knew that I liked you after talking to you for all of five minutes. Probably less."

"But it wasn't a _ love _at first sight type of thing. Right?"

Patrick opens his mouth to reply, then stops and thinks for a moment. "I mean… I guess it could've been and I just didn't realize it in the moment. It felt different, but I just kind of assumed it was the whole you-being-a-guy thing."

"Hmm," David says, twisting one of the gold bands on his left hand.

"Hey," Patrick says, and David looks back up at him. "What is it?"

"I should've known sooner," David says, looking away again. "Why didn't I know sooner?"

Patrick sets his guitar down on the floor, leaning it against the sofa so he can take David's hands in his.

"Well, for one thing, you decided to take my genuine attempt to help you as me being mean," he says, making David roll his eyes. "But listen. I know that opening yourself up to someone like you have with me hasn't been easy. I respect that. I don't need you to have loved me right away. You love me now, don't you?"

David nods, his voice thick when he says, "More than I could possibly articulate. Which is making writing vows quite the task."

"I love you too," Patrick says, smiling gently. "And as long as you love me now, that's all I care about." He kisses David, who is smiling now too. Then he pulls back suddenly, letting go of David's hands and picking his guitar back up. David eyes him suspiciously as he begins to play something that sounds vaguely familiar. Then he begins to sing:

_"I don't care who you are_   
_Where you're from_   
_ What you did  
As long as you love me…"_

"Oh _ no_," David says, and Patrick just smiles as he continues.

_"Who you are_   
_Where you're from_   
_ What you did  
As long as you love me…"_

David places his hand over the strings of Patrick's guitar, muting them. It's something Patrick would only ever let David get away with doing.

"Why do you even know that song?" David asks. "You _ know _it, I can tell, you've definitely played it before."

"You're not the only person with a soft spot for pop music," he says, grinning. "Me and my open mic buddies liked to keep a couple of boy band covers in our back pocket. You know, for the girls."

"Oh, of course, the girls," David teases. "Okay, well I think that's enough of that." 

He takes Patrick's guitar gingerly from his hands and setting it carefully aside before climbing onto his lap in its place. He straddles him, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"David…" Patrick says warningly, even as his hands slide up David's back. "We've got wedding stuff to do, remember?"

"This is wedding stuff," David says, leaning down to kiss Patrick. "We're practicing for our honeymoon."

"Do we need practice?" Patrick asks, voice going thin and breathy as David rocks his hips down into him. "I was pretty confident we had this part down."

"Practice makes perfect," David says, as he begins to unbutton Patrick's shirt. "And I want everything to be perfect."

Patrick moves his hands from David's back to his thighs, as David untucks Patrick's shirt from his jeans.

"I think it'll save us a lot of stress if we accept now that given our track record, our families, this town, our wedding probably won't be perfect." He groans softly when David bends a little awkwardly so his teeth can find Patrick's collarbone.

"This part will be," David breathes against his neck.

Patrick guides David's head back up so he can kiss him in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song:  
"Automatically in Love" - [Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=15n1DoNJMJU) | [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Carly-rae-jepsen-automatically-in-love-lyrics)
> 
> See [ch. 4 of YCBTO](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321659/chapters/43716605) for the Valentine's Day referenced here.
> 
> Thanks for reading! ❤️


	3. Want You in My Room

“Why is this so important to you?”

“_Because_, David,” Alexis says, flitting about the motel room between her “home office” and the collection of shopping bags on her bed. “It’s tradition, for one thing. _ And_, this way I can keep an eye on you.”

“Why exactly do you think you need to keep an eye on me?”

“I just think it’s better safe than sorry.”

“Just say it, you think I’m gonna get cold feet! Which is absurd!”

“Right, because you’ll be here with me having a little home spa night.”

“I don’t need a home spa night to stop me from fleeing my wedding! And anyway, isn’t the best way to keep me here to let me be with my fiancé?”

“Will you just relax, David? Stevie will be with Patrick doing the same thing as me.”

“Holding him hostage?”

“Providing pre-wedding support!"

"So you think _ Patrick _is a flight risk?"

"Ughhh, no one is a flight risk, okay? Not everything is about you, David."

David boggles. "It's _ my _wedding!!"

"Which _ I _ have been working very hard on! And maybe I just wanted to unwind with my brother one last time before he's off living married life with his husband all the time."

David rolls his eyes, but the frantic edge in his voice softens. "Alexis, we're not going anywhere."

“I know.” She shakes her head. “It's stupid.”

Now torn between not wanting to be away from Patrick and not wanting to leave his sister alone, David wrings his hands.

"Don't you want to be with Ted tonight?"

Alexis fusses with her hair. "I've sort of been neglecting Ted while I… I wanted to do something special for the wedding and I sort of got carried away."

"I'm sure he understands. Ted is, like, the nicest person I’ve ever met. Possibly including my own fiancé, which is saying a lot.”

After a pause, Alexis asks, “Do you ever wonder if you don’t… deserve Patrick?”

David fights the immediate urge to get defensive. Because he does wonder that. Less often now, after everything they’ve been through, but a couple of years in a healthy relationship isn’t enough to completely kill a lifetime of deeply-rooted self-doubt. He’s come far enough to recognize that the question isn’t actually about him and Patrick, though.

“Okay, let’s not go down that road,” he says. “So are we doing masks or what?”

Alexis lights up and claps her hands together in delight. “Masks and _ zhampagne_, David!”

\---

“H4.”

“Miss. G6.”

“Dammit. You must be cheating.”

Stevie shrugs and takes a swig of her beer. “So how long are we gonna do this before you ask me to sneak you over to David’s?”

Patrick looks up from the game of Battleship they have going on his kitchen table. “What? I’m not-”

Stevie tilts her head and gives him a knowing look, which is all it takes for Patrick to cave.

“It’s a stupid tradition! We’re not exactly a traditional couple, what’s the point?”

“Let it out, Patrick.”

“We’ve been together almost every night since we got engaged, what’s the point of separating us the night before? I’m- I’m nervous. Not because I have doubts. It’s just… it’s such a big deal for both of us. And our families will all be there. And I’m gonna have to hold it together when David is standing there in a suit. Have you _ seen _ David in a suit?”

“Yeah, he’s alright.”

“I’d just feel better if we were dealing with our jitters together. But Alexis was so adamant. I don’t know how-”

“I do,” Stevie says, finishing off her beer and setting the empty bottle down next to Patrick’s, which he’d barely touched. “Come on, you’re driving.”

\---

Stevie directs Patrick to drive to Ted’s. The clinic is closed, but Ted is doing some work at the front desk, so Stevie raps on the door. Ted smiles and hurries over to let them in.

“Hey guys, come on in,” he says, closing the door behind them. “How ya doing, Patrick? Big day tomorrow!”

“I’m excited. And nervous,” Patrick admits.

“Don’t sweat it, bud, it’s gonna be great! Did you guys need something? I’m happy to help.”

“We need you to get Alexis to stay with you tonight, because the lovebirds can’t bear to be apart,” Stevie explains.

“Ooh, I don’t know,” Ted says. “Alexis was-”

“Adamant? Yeah, we know, but shouldn’t it be up to them? And don’t you want to be with your girlfriend?”

“I… do feel like I’ve barely seen her lately. She’s been really busy with the wedding planning.”

“She’s only doing music, right?” Patrick asks warily. “We only put her in charge of music.”

“Yeah, but wait until you see-”

Stevie clears her throat loudly.

“Right, sorry. Anyway, I want to help you, but I’ve found it best to just let her do her thing. Once she has her sights set on something, it’s not an easy task to pull her away from it.”

“Okay, I didn’t want to do this, but…” Stevie pulls out her phone and pulls up a photo, showing it to Ted. “Don’t you think you owe Patrick after this?”

Ted stutters and blushes, and Patrick steps around Stevie to look at her phone too. On the screen is a photo of Ted kissing David during the ill-advised game of spin-the-bottle at Patrick’s housewarming party.

“Why do you have that?” Patrick asks.

“Blackmail, obviously.”

“I didn’t mean… I was _ very _drunk, and I know I shouldn’t have-”

“No, it’s okay Ted. Stevie, he already apologized for that, okay? He sent a gift basket, for goodness sake.”

Stevie lowers her phone. “You sent an ‘I’m sorry for kissing your boyfriend’ gift basket?”

“I felt _ really _ bad,” Ted says solemnly.

“Unbelievable,” Stevie mumbles.

Patrick turns to Ted. “Listen, Ted, I would really, really appreciate it if you could just help-”

“Um, guys…”

They look to Stevie, who is looking at her phone, shocked glee in her eyes.

“David just went live on Instagram.”

Patrick and Ted flank her to look. David’s face, covered in a pale green clay mask, takes up most of the screen, but the shower curtain behind him gives away his location as the motel bathroom. His mouth is moving, his expression contorting as it might in some kind of passionate performance, and when Stevie turns the volume on, the song that he’s lip-syncing to blares:

_ On the bed, on the floor!_   
_ (I want you in my room)_   
_ I don’t care anymore!_   
_ I wanna do bad things to you_   
_Slide on through my window…_

“Oh no,” Patrick says.

“Oh _ yes_,” Stevie counters.

After David mouths the words, _“Baby, don’t you want me too?”_ he brings a champagne flute to his lips, winking as he takes a sip.

“If he’s karaoke-ing on Instagram, he’s already on his way to a hangover,” Patrick says.

“Yeah, Alexis tends to forget that not everyone has her… impressive alcohol tolerance,” Ted admits. “We should definitely intervene.”

\---

“David, your mask needs to come off! Stop messing around in there!” Alexis calls, smacking at the locked bathroom door.

“I’m sending Patrick a video so he knows I miss him!” David calls back.

“Ugh, _ okay_, just rinse your face when you’re done!”

As Alexis takes a sip of her zhampagne, there’s a knock at the door. She looks down at herself, dressed in the fluffy robe she’d gotten for herself because she liked the one she’d picked for David so much, and resigns herself to answering the door in her home-spa attire. She’s not sure who she was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t…

“Ted!” she gasps. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, you’ve been working so hard, I thought I would pick you up, make us some dinner, and we could just relax for the night before the big day.”

“Babe, that’s so sweet, but David needs me.”

“Stevie agreed to pull double-groom-duty and is on her way to check in on David.”

“What about Patrick?”

“Yeah, no offense, Patrick is a great guy, but come on, _ I’m _more likely to get into trouble than Patrick.”

Alexis swats at him with a grin. “You’re so cute when you pretend to be a bad boy.”

“It’s not like a case couldn’t be made. I drive a motorcycle, that’s gotta get me at least halfway to bad boy alone-”

Alexis cuts him off with a kiss.

“I missed you,” she says, pulling back. “I’m sorry I haven’t been around.”

“I know, it’s okay,” Ted says. “You know I’m proud of all the things you do.”

Alexis just looks at Ted, speechless for a moment, before springing into action, getting changed and grabbing the few things she needs that she doesn’t have at Ted’s.

“We should wait for Stevie to get here,” she says when she’s ready to go.

“I promise she’s, like, right around the corner,” Ted insists. “David will be okay.”

After one last moment of hesitation, Alexis knocks on the bathroom door again.

“David! Stevie’s gonna finish spa night with you. I’m going to Ted’s. Text me if you feel like you’re getting one of your panic attack things!”

“What?” David calls back over the sound of the tap running, but Alexis is already out the door with Ted.

\---

From a safe distance, Patrick and Stevie wait in the car until they see Ted and Alexis ride away from the motel. Once they’re gone, Patrick pulls up to the motel, parking and handing his keys to Stevie.

“You’re good to drive?”

“Yes.”

“And you’ll be able to bring my car back in the morning? My parents are coming early-”

“Patrick. I’ve got this.” Stevie gets out and goes around to the driver’s side, opening the door for him. “Go get your guy.”

Patrick gets out and gets his bag from the backseat, turning to Stevie before leaving.

“Will you kill me if I hug you right now?”

Stevie rolls her eyes. “I should make you wait until tomorrow to get sappy on me.”

He goes in for a hug anyway, and she opens her arms to hug him back.

\---

When Patrick steps into the motel room, before he can call out to David, David stumbles out of the bathroom in a fluffy white robe, his eyes closed and his face wet from rinsing off his mask.

“Alexis, where’s my towel?”

Patrick bites back a laugh, locating the towel on David’s bed and holding it out to him where he can reach it. He says a muffled thank-you into it as he dries his face off. When he’s done and he opens his eyes, his mouth falls open in surprise.

“Hi,” Patrick says, beaming.

David throws his arms around him and hugs him tight, then pulls back just as suddenly and looks around.

“How did you- where’s Alexis?”

“With Ted. It took him _ and _ Stevie to pull this off.”

“We’ll have to say thank you later,” David says, and then he’s kissing Patrick, backing him toward his bed. Patrick can barely kiss back, he’s laughing so much at David’s eagerness. He finds himself being pushed back onto the bed, and then David is on top of him, heavy and warm in his fluffy robe.

“David, we should get you some water first,” Patrick says, his voice only wavering a little bit as David kisses his neck and slides a hand up under his sweater.

“Didn’t you get my video? _ I wanna do bad things to you_,” David croons, moving down so he can kiss Patrick’s belly where he’s pushed his sweater up. It tickles, and Patrick pushes David’s head away half-heartedly.

“You know you didn’t just send that to me, right?” Patrick says, but David’s not listening. He’s fumbling with Patrick’s belt, so Patrick sits up and takes his hands in his.

“Hey,” he says, soft but firm so that David will listen. “As much as I’d love to just let you have your way with me right now, you’re gonna be pretty unhappy if you’re hungover tomorrow. I’m guessing you haven’t eaten, so why don’t we order some dinner and go from there?”

David smiles at him, a bright, unabashed grin that lights up his whole face. “We’re getting married tomorrow.”

“Yes we are,” Patrick says, taking David’s face in his hands and kissing him.

\---

David sobers up fairly quickly after a few slices of pizza and all the water Patrick makes him drink. After dinner, they get onto David’s bed together, Patrick sitting up against the headboard while David curls up next to him, his head in his lap. Patrick means to get the laptop to put a movie on or something, but he gets distracted combing his fingers through David’s hair.

“Thank you for rescuing me,” David says. “I shouldn’t have gone so hard on the zhampagne. I was nervous.” He sits up abruptly to look at Patrick. “Not nervous like-”

“It’s okay, I know,” Patrick says. “I was nervous too. But I just needed to see you. I feel more grounded already.”

David blinks, surprised. “Um, I think that’s my line. I can assure you that no one has ever found my presence grounding.”

“Well, at the risk of spoiling my vows, I’ll just say… you do ground me. I um… I didn’t even know I wasn’t grounded before, but now I’m just so sure of things. Of myself, where I am, what I want… you helped me find all that.”

David blinks back the tears forming in his eyes. He can’t find the words to say, so he’s grateful when Patrick rescues him once more, cradling his cheek and kissing him. The kiss goes on and on and eventually Patrick leans forward and turns them so that David is laying back and Patrick is on top of him. They go slow, letting the heat build between them. Eventually, David breaks away to catch his breath, losing it again when Patrick reaches between him to rub him through his pants.

“You gonna do bad things to me?” David asks, breathless and grinning.

“I’m gonna do very, very _ good _things to you,” Patrick says.

\---

In the morning, Patrick wakes up to the unexpected sight of David already awake next to him.

“You get any sleep?” Patrick asks.

“A little.” David squirms a little, looking bashful before saying, “Tell me it wasn’t a dream.”

“Hmm?”

“Tell me that today, I’m marrying my business partner. My hyper-capable, unassumingly sexy business partner, who helped me start a successful business. Who sings to me and orders me pizza, and who proposed to me on a mountain with four perfect rings. Tell me I’m marrying him and I didn’t just dream it.”

Patrick smiles, breaking through the haze of sleepiness and waking up to the reality of the day. Their wedding day.

“Don’t you think if you’d dreamed it, you’d like my clothes more?”

David laughs and kisses him, and if Patrick could have just that forever, waking up to David’s smile, his kisses, he thinks that’s all he’d really need.

Soon, too soon, there’s a knock on the door. They pull on their clothes, and Patrick puts on his shoes and gets his bag before opening the door to Stevie, who is holding his keys and a tray of drinks from the Cafe.

“You gotta head out now if you wanna beat your parents to your place,” she says, handing him his keys and indicating which drink is his so he can take that too. David comes up behind him and Patrick turns for one more kiss before heading to his car.

On the drive back to his apartment, all Patrick can think is that the next time they kiss, it will be as husbands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song:  
"Want You in My Room" - [Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NY1RsDpRmIU) | [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Carly-rae-jepsen-want-you-in-my-room-lyrics)
> 
> Guys, I didn't _want_ to write the whole "hyper-capable, unassumingly sexy" thing into a fic, but then it just happened naturally.
> 
> Anyway... I don't know if anyone is super into this every-Monday posting schedule, but it's very possible I won't be done with the last chapter by Monday, just FYI. It's The Wedding Chapter, and Alexis really gone above and beyond as Entertainment Coordinator. So it might take a little more time to cover all of that.
> 
> Thanks for reading! It was really fun writing everyone interacting with each other in this chapter. I hope you had fun reading it. ❤️


End file.
